Les tumultes de l'été
by La Pomme Verte
Summary: Voici un receuil d'OS pour l'évent de l'été centré sur le thème du Drama. Attention thème sensible abordé ne foncer pas tête baissée et lisez les notes d'auteurs avant et après! Deuxième Os: "A l'aube/Au crépuscule"
1. Les pieds dans l'eau

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je publie mon premier Os de l'évent de cet été avec le thème "les pieds dans l'eau". **

**Pour cet évent j'ai décidé de sortir de ma zone de confort et de tenter un style plus sombre. Je vais donc aborder des thèmes qui peuvent être sensible. Je vous préviens donc à l'avance pour être sur que vous ne serez pas mal à l'aise dès le premier paragraphe. Je ne maîtrise pas trop ses sujets, j'ai donc eu de l'aide afin de ne pas dire n'importe quoi et de heurter les lecteurs. **

**Alors dans cet Os j'abord les thèmes du viol et du suicide, si ça vous mets mal à l'aise ne lisez pas! Je comprend que certain n'aime pas ce genre de sujet! **

**J'ai eu la chance d'avoir la merveilleuse Momo comme correctrice, et d'avoir les merveilleux conseil d'Hatsu à côté!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et le manga My hero academia ne m'appartienne pas.**

* * *

**Les pieds dans l'eau**

Il regardait cette étendue bleue. Elle était calme, comme lui-même à cet instant. Il ne regrettait pas son choix, il avait mûrement réfléchi et ça lui était apparu comme la meilleure solution. Il avait les deux pieds dans l'eau malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit. L'océan paraissait sans fin et sombre. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait être englouti et disparaître en un instant, et c'était ce qu'il voulait : disparaître.

Il voulait avancer et ne plus jamais sentir le soleil lui réchauffer le corps, ne plus jamais entendre les mots réconfortants et pleins d'hypocrisie de sa mère. Il voulait se fondre avec le bleu foncé. Ne plus jamais remonter. Être avalé par le lointain. Plus aucune larme ne mouillait ses joues, il n'en avait que trop versé. Il avait l'impression que l'océan le laverait, le purifierait. Son corps, non, son âme était sale.

Il baissa la tête pour voir l'eau lécher ses mollets, puis il fit un pas en avant. C'était glacial, mais sa le réveillait, en quelque sorte. Faisait-il vraiment le bon choix ?

Oui. Ce n'était pas le moment de douter. Il avait déjà écrit sa lettre, expliquant son geste : en fait, il y résumait la semaine d'enfer qu'il avait vécue. Il avait voulu vivre normalement et dans le déni, les premiers temps. Il avait gardé son air joyeux et souri à tout le monde. Il avait continué à jouer les idiots. Il aurait pu faire ça encore des jours, jusqu'à oublier cet événement, non ?

Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu tenir très longtemps. En vérité, il se sentait pourrir de l'intérieur. Il avait eu beau tenter de manger, rien ne restait dans son estomac, et il avait beau être constamment fatigué, le sommeil profond et sans rêve le fuyait. Puis il avait craqué trois jours auparavant. Un commentaire d'un homme à la télévision : « Faut pas qu'ils s'étonnent, ces gens-là, ils le cherchent ! ».

Aussitôt, la bile lui était montée à la gorge, il avait voulu vomir. Aucun de ses camarades n'avait vraiment prêté attention à ce qui se passait à la télé, mais lui l'avait entendu. Il les avait regardés, d'un air absent, se demandant si eux pensaient la même chose. Il les avait vus rire et échanger des blagues, mais comme si lui était dans un autre monde. Il avait eu l'impression de voir des regards en coin pleins de dégoût. Il s'était imaginé des chuchotements, lui disant que c'était bien fait, que ça lui apprendrait.

Il avait alors plaqué ses mains contre ses oreilles pour les faire taire. Il n'était pas arrivé à respirer. Il s'était levé d'un coup et, sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, avait filé dans sa chambre. Il entendait son cœur pulser dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression qu'on cognait sur son crâne, ça avait été douloureux et il avait eu du mal à s'endormir. Le lendemain, il était rentré chez lui.

Il n'avait rien dit à sa mère, mais il avait vu dans ses yeux sa pitié. Il n'en avait pas besoin, il savait qu'il était sale et qu'il lui faisait honte. Elle avait juste dit à son mari qu'il avait une baisse de moral. Son père n'avait pas fait un seul commentaire : ça l'indifférait totalement. Il ne devait même plus le considérer comme son fils. Le week-end avait été long... Entre les silences et les plaintes de sa mère sur son comportement distant. Il était retourné à l'école aux premières heures du lundi matin.

Il se demandait si tout le monde pensait comme le journaliste. Est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment des personnes qui, inconsciemment, le souhaitaient ?

Lui, le lendemain, il en avait vomi tripes et boyaux. Il avait passé deux heures sous la douche à tenter d'enlever ces traces fantômes qu'il sentait encore sur sa peau. Il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui avait volé son âme, ou qu'on la lui avait coupée en deux. Cette nuit-là, une partie de lui était morte.

Une brise légère passa sur son visage, lui ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux. Il tenta d'en profiter une dernière fois mais sa gorge resta nouée. Il ne pleurait plus mais sa tristesse l'empêchait encore de respirer. Il avait l'impression que le vent le poussait en avant. Son corps bien plus maigre qu'avant frissonna.

Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait de la peine pour lui ? Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait voulu l'entendre hurler ?

Il ne savait pas et n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Ses amis ne lui avaient rien demandé. Ils lui avaient tous laissé de l'espace, s'éloignant de lui. Il avait eu l'impression qu'ils avaient construit un mur froid et glacial entre eux et lui. Aizawa l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie. Là, Recovery Girl l'avait laissé se reposer, et elle lui avait caressé la tête, mais ça l'avait transi. Il avait eu l'impression de sentir encore les mains de cet homme...

Y repenser le fit vaciller. L'eau était au niveau de ses genoux maintenant. Il se rappelait les moindres effleurements. Le moindre souffle, la moindre souillure. Il se souvenait du visage, il ne voulait pas, mais ces yeux d'un vert émeraude qui avaient brillé dans la pénombre de cette ruelle se rappelaient sans cesse à lui. À sa plus grande horreur, le lendemain de l'incident, il avait remarqué qu'Izuku les avait du même vert. Ce dernier avait dû le savoir car il avait toujours évité son regard après ça.

Tous ses camarades avaient fini par ne plus le regarder dans les yeux, à vrai dire, ni personne d'ailleurs. Ils avaient tous honte de ce qu'il était. En fait, le plus honteux, c'était lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir les mains de l'homme toujours collées à son corps peu importe où il allait. Il avait beau se laver, encore et encore, les traces restaient. Il ne s'était plus regardé dans une glace. Il avait peur d'y voir son reflet, ce reflet qui le dégoûtait tant. Lui, un futur héros, avait été incapable de protester. Il avait été tétanisé...

Il entendait encore les chuchotements de son bourreau au creux de son oreille. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de prendre une grande inspiration, espérant remplir ses poumons de l'odeur iodée de la mer. Il avait encore en tête cette senteur affreuse. Il ne savait pas quel parfum l'homme avait utilisé, mais il s'était noyé dedans. Cette infâme puanteur lui était restée sur ses vêtements de ce soir-là. Des habits dont il s'était débarrassé la nuit même, après avoir passé des heures sous la douche. Les voir lui donnait la nausée. Alors, sans aucun regret, il les avait jetés. Il avait pensé à en faire de même avec lui, après tout il y avait un pont pas loin de la maison familiale. Mais finalement, il avait opté pour juste se cacher dans son lit, priant pour oublier.

Il sentit les vagues caresser ses hanches. Il en frissonna de dégoût. C'était une des parties de son corps qu'il ne supportait plus. En fait, il se détestait tout entier. Il ne voulait plus rien de lui, ni même son âme. Il voulait juste fermer les yeux pour ne plus les ouvrir. Il avança encore d'un pas, un peu plus difficilement.

L'eau était toujours glaciale, mais il ne s'en préoccupa guère. Il voulait tout effacer, jusqu'à son existence. Si seulement quelqu'un avait pu voir son mal-être, si quelqu'un avait pu lui tendre la main et lui dire les mots qu'il attendait... Mais en fait, il ne savait pas quels mots il aurait espéré entendre, et de toute façon il était trop tard pour y réfléchir.

Dire qu'il s'était déjà fait un plan d'avenir avant que tout ça n'arrive. Avoir son diplôme, se marier, avoir des enfants, être le bras droit du plus grand héros... Mais aujourd'hui, que lui restait-il ?

Rien. Il n'était plus rien, il ne méritait pas de vivre. Une larme finit par couler sur sa joue. Il n'avait pas encore fini de pleurer, finalement. Mais ce ne serait que quelques gouttes de plus dans cet océan, sa dernière amie, celle qui lui tendait les bras, qui l'accueillait en son sein. Il espérait que son corps soit aspiré dans les abysses et que personne ne le retrouve. De toute manière, qui voudrait le retrouver ? Il était hideux, crasseux, affreux, souillé...

L'eau lui arrivait au cou. Il n'avait plus pied. Il se mit à nager, il voulait aller le plus loin possible. Être aspiré par le noir profond de l'océan en face de lui. Il tira son corps en avant comme pour le rejoindre. Il ne pouvait plus rester là, il devait disparaître dans les ténèbres.

« - Denki ! »

Il se stoppa. Venait-il de rêver ?

Mais son prénom se répéta une nouvelle fois. Une voix hurlait son nom. Cependant, il ne devait pas se retourner. Il devait continuer, il n'y avait que la mort qui pourrait le soulager. Il continua, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende soudain les bruits d'un corps qui plonge. Son cœur tambourina. Peut-être que l'homme l'avait retrouvé. Il ne voulait pas. Il commença à paniquer. Sa respiration se fit erratique. Il commença à bouger de manière désordonnée. De l'eau salée rentra dans sa bouche, le faisant toussoter. Ce fut encore pire quand il sentit un bras passer autour de son buste. Il hurla, se débattit. Il ne voulait pas, pas encore. Quand est-ce que son cauchemar prendrait fin ?

Qu'on le laisse mourir ! Il tenta de frapper son adversaire, mais l'eau ralentissait ses coups, ça ne portait donc pas ses fruits. Il entendit l'homme lui parler mais il n'écouta pas, il cria plus fort pour ne pas l'entendre. Il vit l'horizon s'éloigner. L'homme était plus fort. Il le ramenait sur le rivage comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'une simple bouée qui dérivait. Les hurlements laissèrent place à des sanglots étouffés.

Quand il sentit que l'eau n'atteignait plus que le bas de son torse, il recommença à se débattre. Il tenta de griffer, de taper, mais il avait l'impression d'être maintenu en place par un roc. Quand il comprit qu'il avait pied, il poussa dessus, s'enfonçant dans le sable humide. Puis l'homme qui le tenait s'effondra sur la plage après quelques mètres de plus. Ils se retrouvèrent à même le sol. Dans cette position, l'océan n'atteignait plus que leurs bassins. Denki tenta une nouvelle fois de s'arracher à cette poigne. Un deuxième bras passa devant son torse, bloquant les siens. Il hurla de plus belle, s'étranglant dans ses larmes. Mais l'homme ne le lâchait pas.

« - Denki, arrête, s'il te plait ! » Lui ordonna la personne.

Il reconnut cette voix comme celle de son meilleur ami. Ça eut le mérite de faire taire ses cris, mais ses pleurs étaient toujours là.

« - Je suis là, Denki... Je te lâcherai pas, je le ferai plus, promis, gémit Kirishima. Je suis désolé... pour tout. »

La respiration du blond se coupa un court instant. Pourquoi Eijirou ne le laissait-il pas partir ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Il était monstrueux, marqué à jamais...

« - Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir rien vu... Je mérite pas d'être un héros, je n'ai même pas pu te sauver toi, mon meilleur ami. »

Les bras autour de lui se resserrèrent comme s'il avait peur que Denki disparaisse dans la seconde. Kaminari l'entendit déglutir pour tenter de former une phrase cohérente. Il resta silencieux. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Que ce n'était pas sa faute ?

Et pourtant, une part de lui en voulait à la terre entière de n'avoir rien fait pour que ça n'arrive pas. Pour avoir laissé cet homme le salir, pour lui avoir permis d'accomplir son méfait.

« Et pourtant tu n'étais plus aussi tactile, tu as mis une distance entre toi et le monde. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi tu nous écartais de ta vie, mais on pensait que tu étais malade... Je suis trop con ! Putain, je m'en veux tellement... Je pensais que ça arrivait qu'aux autres, ce genre de choses... »

Non, ça lui était arrivé à lui ! À lui ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça et maintenant il n'était plus qu'un déchet, que l'ombre de lui-même. Il n'avait pas le droit de vivre, ça lui était interdit. Comment une personne aussi monstrueuse que lui pouvait encore espérer fouler la terre ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'horrible, pour qu'on le punisse à rester vivant et à revivre chaque nuit le même cauchemar ?

« Je serai là maintenant... souffla Kirishima. Je vais t'aider et...

\- J'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Hurla Denki. Je suis répugnant ! Je mérite pas de vivre...

\- C'est faux ! Cria Eijirou. C'est cet homme qui est répugnant !... Toi, tu es Denki Kaminari, mon meilleur ami, un futur héros talentueux... Tu es une personne formidable, rayonnante, et on t'aime tous ! Tu peux pas partir maintenant... S'il te plaît. »

Il eut l'impression que c'étaient les mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre depuis une semaine. Ses sanglots doublèrent. Il posa ses mains sur l'avant-bras de son ami et tenta d'y cacher son visage. Comment Kirishima pouvait-il encore le voir ainsi ? Comment pouvait-il encore l'aimer ? Le serrer ainsi dans ses bras ?

Il murmura le prénom du rouge entre deux respirations saccadées. Il sentit son ami serrer son emprise et glisser sa tête dans son cou.

Il se sentit en sécurité pour la première fois depuis cet incident. Il se sentit entouré.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi à pleurer. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés une seule fois. Finalement, c'était la voix de leur professeur principal qui les avait, en quelque sorte, ramenés à la réalité. Il tenait deux grandes serviettes dans ses mains. Denki s'était levé, faiblement aidé par Aizawa. Puis Kirishima l'avait suivi et avait directement pris son poignet. Il ne l'avait pas lâché jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la voiture.

Eraser Head les avait conduits à un poste de police. Kaminari avait eu du mal à s'éloigner de son ami. Il était comme un pilier qui lui maintenait la tête hors de l'eau. Et puis, il avait dû parler de cet homme qu'il détestait tant. Donner le moindre des détails qui lui avaient donné envie de vomir et de s'ouvrir les veines, mais à chaque fois le regard d'Eijirou consumé par la tristesse lui était revenu en mémoire. Il l'attendait dans la pièce d'à-côté, il ne voulait pas lui faire plus de peine. Quand il était sorti, le rouge lui avait à nouveau agrippé le bras, les yeux secs d'avoir trop pleuré. Puis on les avait conduits à l'hôpital, où Denki allait devoir voir un médecin et un psychologue.

Il y resta des semaines et, avec l'accord de ses parents et l'aide de son professeur, il eut le droit à la visite de ses camarades au bout de deux semaines. Tous étaient venus s'excuser de n'avoir rien vu, sauf Katsuki qui lui avait juste dit qu'il projetait de tuer cet enfoiré. Tous avaient été d'un soutien énorme, chacun à sa façon. Denki avait appris que c'était Iida qui avait trouvé le mot dans le salon. Ce dernier avait été tellement inquiet de sa santé qu'en l'entendant se lever en pleine nuit, il avait gardé l'oreille tendue pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Après une demi-heure, il était sorti de sa chambre pour le trouver.

Quand il avait découvert la lettre, il avait sonné l'alarme incendie. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour avertir tout le campus. Si Aizawa avait été furax au départ, il était celui qui avait constitué des équipes pour retrouver Denki. Tout le monde avait voulu partir à sa recherche. Katsuki avait été retenu par les professeurs pour éviter qu'il parte commettre un meurtre, même si toute sa classe était d'accord avec lui.

Aujourd'hui, Denki sortait enfin : il retournait en cours. Il n'avait pas oublié une seule seconde de son viol, car oui, aujourd'hui il pouvait le dire : il avait été violé. Il en avait toujours honte, mais bien moins qu'avant. Il refusait toujours le contact physique trop entreprenant, même avec ses propres parents. Il lui arrivait encore d'en faire des cauchemars mais il apprenait à vivre avec. Il ne regardait toujours pas très longtemps Izuku dans les yeux, mais il ne lui avait jamais avoué pourquoi. Il était sûr qu'il ne sortirait plus seul de chez lui, surtout le soir.

Malgré tout, il se reconstruisait tout doucement. Des cours avaient été aménagés pour lui, en plus de sessions pour la confiance en soit qu'il devait retrouver. Personne ne l'avait poussé à revenir dans la section héroïque, mais c'était lui qui avait voulu continuer. Il espérait pouvoir devenir assez fort pour, un jour, sauver les personnes qui risquaient de vivre la même chose qui lui.

Pour l'instant, il allait étudier, s'efforcer de guérir, même si la route était encore longue et sinueuse… et peut-être que cet été, il mettrait les pieds dans l'eau pour une tout autre raison.

* * *

**Je tiens tout de même à vous faire un peu de prévention: si vous souhaitez parler d'un de ses sujets, ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère! Une personne victime de viole ne se remettra pas d'un claquement de doigts comme on peut le lire dans certaine fiction, c'est un acte grave et répréhensible par la lois! Ne pensez pas que parce qu'on l'aborde dans une fiction que c'est normale, ça ne l'est pas. Le viole est beaucoup trop romancer dans les fanfictions d'aujourd'hui alors si vous plait ayez un peu de jugeote, on ne peut pas avoir le mot romance et viole dans la même phrase! Dans le cas du suicide je pense que j'ai pas besoin de vous faire la morale la dessus, on ne peut pas l'aborder n'importe comment! Faite très attention!**

**En tout cas merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que malgré la gravité du thème cet Os vous aura plu. **

**A la prochaine!**


	2. Du crépuscule jusqu'à l'aube

**Salut!**

**Voici le deuxième Os de l'évent avec, cette fois, le thème "****A l'aube/Au crépuscule****".**

**Comme dit dans la première intro je reste dans les thèmes difficile un peu à aborder. Cette fois ci j'aborde celui de la prostitution. Alors non ce n'est pas aussi sensible que celui du suicide et surtout je ne parle pas directement de l'acte en lui même: premièrement parce que je me voyais mal décrire des actes sexuelle pas consentant, deuxièmement je trouve que ne passer que par les côtés sa rend un peu plus angoissant l'intérieure. **

**Je vous demande, encore une fois, de pas lire si le thème ne vous plaît pas. Ne vous forcer pas à lire!**

**Je vais remercier la belle et gentille Hatsu pour m'avoir corrigé!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et le manga My hero academia ne m'appartienne pas.**

* * *

**Du crépuscule jusqu'à l'aube**

Du crépuscule jusqu'à l'aube, elle avait sa routine. Elle sortait de son petit appartement qui tombait en ruine et se dirigeait vers le quartier où personne ne dormait. Elle enfilait une tenue des plus attrayante, mettant ses formes voluptueuses en valeurs, mais pour aller jusque là-bas elle n'hésitait pas à prendre un grand manteau et des baskets. C'était bien plus confortable et personne ne lui jetait de regard dédaigneux. Elle passa devant pleins de boutiques qui fermaient une à une au vue de l'heure. Elle s'arrêta tout de même devant une vielle enseigne. Ça ne payait pas de mine mais elle savait qu'elle y trouvait le meilleur thé qui soit.

Elle vit qu'il était toujours ouvert, elle passa sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir les quelques billets qu'elle pouvait y trouver. Mille Yens ce n'était même pas suffisant pour s'acheter le thé le plus bas de gamme. Elle serra l'argent dans sa main et le remis dans sa poche. Elle reprit son chemin légèrement pressé. Elle ne devait pas arriver en retard sinon son patron allait s'énerver.

Elle arriva enfin devant un bâtiment aux volets marrons mais qui, avec le coucher de soleil, avait des reflets rouges. La bâtisse était reconnaissable de loin dans cette rue. Elle avait un design occidental. Si la jeune fille se souvenait bien elle dirait même que ça ressemblait à des vieilles bâtisses qu'elle avait pu voir à Paris, sombres cachés dans des petites rues étroites. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner tout le courage dont elle avait besoin.

Elle entra à l'intérieur, salua l'homme à l'accueil du nom de Sakamata Kugo, qui était très sympathique, il avait des cheveux sombres et des yeux petits et noirs. Il était un peu le père de tous ceux qui travaillaient ici. Il venait voir chaque personnes dès que c'était fini. Consolant ceux qui pleuraient, accompagnant ceux pour qui c'était la première fois. Il avait été là pour elle aussi le premier jour. Elle s'en souvenait encore.

Le jour déclinait. Les dernier rayons de soleil passait par le fenêtre de l'entrée, illuminant le petit banc ou elle s'était assise. Sur sa droite se trouvait un escalier qui était éclairé par la faible lumière des ampoules. Les bois des meubles était sombre, même les murs et le sol semblaient l'engloutir dans une noirceur totale.

Elle venait tout juste d'avoir dix-huit ans quand son paternel l'avait traîné dans cette bâtisse. Il lui avait dit qu'elle travaillerait là, dès aujourd'hui. Que l'argent à la maison venait à manquer, et qu'il fallait donc qu'elle aide ses parents. Elle avait alors attendu dans le hall. Au début plusieurs personnes, très peu habillé, étaient passées devant elle, la majorité fuyait son regard, d'autre l'avait regardé avec pitié.

L'homme de l'accueil lui avait apporté un thé. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'un sachet qu'on trouvait dans les supérettes. Elle n'avait pas jugé et avait accepté. Puis des hommes et femmes bien apprêtés étaient rentrés. Certains lui avait lancé un regard qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise, elle avait drapé ses bras autour d'elle comme pour les tenir éloigné d'elle. Sakamata s'était mis entre elle et les regards. Il lui avait souri tristement et lui avait tapoté la tête en lui disant que tout irait bien. Mais lui comme elle savait qu'il mentait. La nuit avait fait son entré, seul les lumières blafardes des lampadaires rentraient dans la pièce.

Son père était alors sorti serrant l'un main du patron. Les deux avaient un grand sourire. Son géniteur lui avait alors dit qu'elle commençait ce soir et était partit la laissant là. Le patron l'avait regardé de haut en bas avec le même regard que les autres. Il avait alors aboyé à Kugo, de lui montrer sa pièce et de lui trouver des habits décents.

Ce dernier l'avait alors invité à le suivre dans les étages plus haut. Tout doucement il l'avait amené jusqu'à une porte qu'il déverrouilla, puis il lui donna la clé. Il était alors entré avant elle et lui avait fait faire le tour. Il y avait un grand lit au milieu de la pièce, des draps bordeaux. Une commode en chêne qui ne devait pas contenir un seul habit d'après elle... Elle espérait ne jamais avoir à l'ouvrir. Il y avait une coiffeuse assortie, où du maquillage étaient présents. Elle regardait les marques, elle ne connaissait aucun d'eux. Puis sur la droite se trouvait une porte menant à une salle de bain. Une baignoire ou deux personnes tiendraient facilement et une douche, occidental. Il y avait du savon et des serviettes. La tapisserie avait sûrement été beige un jour et le vieux bois du sol était sombre.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre et Sakamata lui précisa une chose qu'il jugeait primordiale. Il s'avança vers le petit guéridon attenant au lit. Il ouvrit le tiroir et lui montra ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il la pria de le prévenir dès qu'elle en manquerait. Il fallait absolument qu'elle ait un minimum de stock tous les soirs.

Elle eut envie de pleurer, de partir en courant, mais ses parents comptaient sur elle. Elle était pourtant promise à un brillant avenir et la voilà, ici, dans cette maison close. Momo pleura. L'homme toujours présent la pris dans ses bras. Il lui caressa sa longue chevelure noir. Il tenta de la consoler comme il put. Il ne disait rien, que pouvait-il dire de toute façon mais sa présence apaisa notre belle héritière. Elle finit pas s'asseoir sur le grand lit pendant qu'il partit lui chercher des vêtements.

De sa fenêtre, elle pouvait y voir la rue grouiller sous les lumières fades des enseignes. Des gens se pressaient aux portes des bars ou des hôtels, mais aussi pour rentrer dans le bâtiment où elle se trouvait. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir de voir des gens payer pour ça... Elle eut l'impression qu'elle n'était plus qu'un objet dans une vitrine que le client testerait et jetterait à la moindre occasion. Elle n'avait encore rien fait qu'elle se dégouttait elle-même. Elle ne jeta pas un seul regard vers le miroir de la coiffeuse. Elle ne voulait pas voir son reflet avec cette chambre dans le fond. Elle serra ses mains contre elle. Elle espérait qu'avec l'argent qu'elle se ferait son père aurait assez pour renflouer ses comptes et revenir la chercher.

Momo avait toujours été naïve. C'est au bout d'une longue année qu'elle avait tout compris. Son père lui avait acheté un appartement sous les combles, délabré en périphérie de la ville, soi-disant que ce serait plus simple pour elle d'aller travailler. Il pouvait se permettre ce petit sacrifice avec ce qu'elle avait rapporté. Elle avait senti son cœur se gonfler de joies, si elle rapportait encore plus elle pourrait retourner vivre avec lui et sa belle-mère, ils pourraient être à nouveau une famille normale.

Elle avait tenté d'accueillir plus d'hommes dans son lit et même parfois des femmes. Elle avait fini par accepter certain fantasme à de beaux prix. Elle ne recevait qu'une misère car le reste était reversé à son père, mais elle s'en fichait de se priver de certaines choses si ça pouvait aider sa famille à s'en sortir. Une fois que tout serait finit elle voulait reprendre des études de droits et devenir avocate. Elle allait réussir, elle en avait été persuadée. Une nuit où elle savait qu'elle s'était fait une belle somme d'argent. Elle avait alors pris le métro en direction de son ancienne maison où ses parents vivaient toujours, ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

C'était avec un grand sourire, malgré ses habits et le jugements des passants qu'elle arriva devant l'immense demeure, son manteau marron ne couvrait pas tout. Elle s'était arrêtée en voyant son père dehors discutant avec leur ancien chauffeur. Elle se cacha pour éviter de mettre son père mal à l'aise devant un ancien employé. C'était ce jour là où ses illusions volèrent en éclat. Elle était bien assez près pour entendre la conversation.

« Vous aurez un mois tranquille Izumi. Lança son père.

\- Merci beaucoup Monsieur Yayozuru. J'espère que votre anniversaire de mariage se passera bien.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma femme à toujours aimé Dubai, elle sera aux anges. »

Dubai ? Comment sont père pouvait s'offrir un mois à Dubai avec toutes ses dettes ? Elle ne comprenait plus. Elle avait donc attendu que le chauffeur parte pour rentrer dans la maison. Elle se fit le plus discrète possible. Son père était dans le salon avec sa belle-mère. Ils prenaient leurs petits déjeuner, mais elle resta derrière la porte, espérant obtenir une information qui lui dirait que son père avait menti au chauffeur.

« Tu as préparé tes affaires ?

\- Oui mon chérie tout est prêt. Au faite qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec les affaires de ta fille ? Je ne veux pas qu'on les garde à la maison, c'est encombrant et en plus ça m'horripile de les voir.

\- Je les ferait jeter quand on rentrera de Dubai ne t'en fait pas. »

Il embrassa sa femme avec un doux sourire. Momo avait oublié de respirer. Elle avait titubé jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. Elle vomit dès qu'elle fut dehors, elle n'avait pourtant rien manger depuis la veille. Ses parents partaient en vacances à l'autre bout du monde pendant qu'elle devait écarter les cuisses toute la nuit ! Il dépensait sûrement tout ce qu'elle gagnait dans des voyages pendant qu'elle trimait pour manger à sa faim !

Ou était la justice dans ce monde ? Elle en avait été dégouttée, elle aurait voulu hurler, jurer, frapper, mais rien... Elle était rentrée dans son taudis comme un automate. Le temps gris l'accompagnait dans son désarroi.

Puis le soir venu elle avait pris, une fois de plus, la route de la maison close. Elle avait fait ça durant une semaine, les clients s'étaient pleins de son manque de vivacité. Chaque soir elle se posait sur le lit et les laissait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Habillée de ses sous-vêtement d'un bleu sombre qui ne restait très peu sur son cœur durant la nuit. Sa peau blanche ressortant au milieu de ses draps marrons.

Mais ce soir, dans cette chambre immense, elle étouffait. Tous sur quoi ses yeux tombaient lui donnait envie de hurler. Une colère monta petit à petit dans ses veines, tous ces sentiments qu'elle avait enfouie en elle avait envie d'exploser. Elle regarda cette foutue coiffeuse où des produits que ses clients lui apportaient trônait. Certain voulait qu'elle porte le même parfum que leur femme pour éviter des soupçons, d'autre préférait un fard à paupière d'une certaine couleur. Elle avait même deux trois perruques.

Les larmes de rages lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle prit un flacon et le jeta contre le mur à côté de la tête de lit. L'Adrénaline envahi tous son corps. Elle en prit un autre et lui fit subir le même sort. Elle mit tous les objets au sol. Elle hurla. Elle prit sa couette et la jeta sur le parquet. Elle ouvrit un tiroir de sa commode avec toute ses forces et le fit tomber. Elle continua à jeter, vider, casser tous ce qu'elle avait à portée de main. Elle ne remarqua même pas que certains de ses collègues étaient à la porte la regardant faire avec incompréhension.

Puis une fois finit elle était au milieu de ce bazars, les cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens. Des larmes sur les joues, respirant de manière erratique. Elle ne se retourna pas en entendant des pas lourds au sol qui courraient presque vers sa chambre.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Gronda une voix. »

Momo se retourna pour voir son patron. Lui et ses cheveux gominés ridicules, lui qui était en partit responsable de sa vie ici. Lui et son costard noir, et ses yeux de fouines, sa peau grise. Elle serra les poings, la haine toujours présente en elle.

« Il y a que j'en ai marre de me faire sauter par des gros porcs ! Il y a que je vous emmerde vous et votre putain de morale à la con ! Vous êtes la pire espèces que l'homme ait pu faire, vous êtes un connard qui mériterait de finir noyer dans la baies de Musutafu !

\- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ? Tu n'es qu'une petite prostituée de bas étages. Grogna l'homme. Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer ! »

Si auparavant elle aurait pu avoir peur et baisser la tête, aujourd'hui elle ne craignait rien. Elle en avait marre, cette vie la rebutait, elle ne voulait plus vivre ainsi. Quand l'homme s'approcha d'elle de manière menaçante elle plongea son regard dans ceux verts électriques. Elle attrapa le vase qui avait juste été renversé sur sa coiffeuse et frappa le visage de son patron avec.

Sonné et désorienté il tomba à moitié sur le lit se tenant la tête d'une main, se retenant au draps housse orange. Il jura et s'apprêta à se relever quand il vit l'objet venir rencontrer son crâne une nouvelle fois. Elle allait repartir de plus belle, même si du sang s'écoulait déjà dans la nuque du proxénète. Elle fut retenue par Sakamata qui avait fini par intervenir.

Elle hurla de rage en lui demandant de la lâcher. Elle voulait lui faire du mal comme lui en avait fait. Elle voulait que lui aussi se sente aussi misérable qu'elle avait pu se sentir. Elle cria qu'il devait payer pour tous ce qu'il avait fait. Le plus âgé lui demanda de se calmer, ne lâchant pas la prise qu'il avait sur elle. Il avait beaucoup de poigne. Il la fit sortir et demanda aux spectateurs de voir si le patron était toujours conscient. Une fois dans le couloir Momo arrêta de se débattre. Elle se mit à pleurer à chaude larme. Elle venait de tout évacuer et la tension était redescendu comme une chape de plomb. Elle n'avait plus aucune force.

Elle ne sut pas comment il la fit revenir dans le hall, ni vraiment pourquoi elle avait une couverture blanche sur ses épaules et un thé chaud entre les mains. Elle laissa juste ses larmes couler sans s'arrêter. Kugo la regardait d'un air triste et coupable. Quand elle était arrivée ici, il l'avait trouvé bien jeune et innocente... Maintenant tous ce qu'il voyait, c'était une jeune femme brisé. Elle n'était pas la première qu'il avait vue passé ici, mais maintenant il n'en verrait plus aucune.

Momo releva la tête quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui poser la main sur un de ses genoux. Elle tomba sur la visage d'un garçon de son âge avec des yeux gris éclatant et des cheveux noir. Elle recula son genoux, et tout son corps se mit en arrière comme pour s'éloigner du garçon. Puis elle remarqua son uniforme : Un policier.

Elle releva la tête pour enfin remarquer les lumières rouges et bleus qui dansaient sur les murs, éclairant la pièce comme en plein jour. Révélant des coins de mur auquel elle n'avait jamais fait attention. Elle entendait des pas dans les étages supérieures trois hommes se trouvaient dans la pièce du proxénète. Fouillant tous les dossiers qu'ils y trouvaient. Elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi des policiers étaient là, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour aider qui que ce soit ici...

« Mademoiselle, fit le jeune homme en face d'elle, tout va bien ? »

Elle cligna des yeux perdu. Qu'est ce qui se passait au juste ? Elle vit alors l'homme de l'accueil mais il semblait différent en même temps. Il parlait sérieusement avec un homme de police, vêtus d'une parka beige, qui ne semblait pas très heureux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il disait mais elle vit bien la main la pointer.

« Mademoiselle, comment vous appelez vous ? »

Elle regarda le jeune policier, elle hésita. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les yeux du garçon semblaient sincèrement inquiets pour elle. Il brillait d'une lueur qu'elle même avait perdu.

« Momo Yayozuru. Chuchota-t-elle.

Bien Yayozuru, je m'appelle Awase Yotetsu, je suis le policier qui va prendre votre déposition, d'accord ? »

Sa déposition ? Son cauchemars était-il fini ? Il l'aida à se lever du banc et la conduisit à l'extérieur. Elle s'apprêta à monter dans le véhicule blanc de police quand l'homme de l'accueil vient arrêter le jeune homme.

« Emmène la dans mon bureau quand tu auras fini.

Bien monsieur Sakamata. Répondit le jeune policier. »

Elle ne comprenait rien. Une fois dans la voiture elle regarda encore une fois cet immeuble qui lui semblait être éclairé par l'éclat rayonnant de la lune. Elle regard Sakamata, comprenant qu'il était un policier, et répéta son nom avant que le véhicule démarre. Elle se sentait enfin libre, elle avait l'impression que l'espace autour d'elle était immense. Qu'elle pouvait à nouveau respirer.

Un nouveau jour allait se lever sur la vie de Momo Yayozuru, l'aube sera plus chatoyante. Le soleil réchauffera à nouveau sa peau. Elle avait déjà l'impression de voir les couleurs de manière plus vive. La ville lui semblait plus accueillante et animé à travers la vitre. Elle sourit à nouveau, un sourire sincère et heureux. Awase l'observa dans le rétroviseur, il était heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Si elle ne se souvenait pas, lui oui. Elle l'avait rencontré des années plutôt et ils s'étaient jurés de travailler tous les deux à la protection des autres...

* * *

**Alors je vous fait un peu de prévention, et oui j'aime jouer à madame conseil... Bref la prostitution, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous donner la définition, mais pour la majorité des filles/hommes qui font ce métier (car oui, même illégale s'en est un), elles/ils ne l'ont pas choisit! Très peu de gens prennent cette voie là. Du coup jugez une personne qui fait ce métier sans connaître ses raisons et son passé c'est limite. Ensuite faites attention quand on vous propose de l'argent facile, on est jamais trop prudent! Merci d'avoir lu mon conseil bien lourd! **

**Encore merci pour ceux qui ont lu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis!**

**Bisous!**


End file.
